paragangiafandomcom-20200214-history
Journey to D'zeron Section 6: Into Dreams
Journey to D'zeron section 5: into dreams 65 Jason dreams with lenn Scene 10 Lenn Jason moved himself quickly from waking into sleeping and to lucid dreaming. He entered the Dream Wind alone and walked the same streets of Jai-tan he had explored with Harris and Anton in the afternoon. ***detail of the process of entering the wind In Dream, the structures of the city and the color of the light were the same but the spirit of the place bore no resemblance to waking Jai-Ten. In daylight, crowds of alien people were the spirit of Jai-ten. In Dream the streets were empty. At a glance the walls were solid, but as Jason looked closely they became translucent and dissolved likr Paragngian portals. Jason perceived the forms of people sleeping, misty when not dreaming, then glowing with colorful swirls as they entered Dreaming. When lucid dreamers dreamed, he knew if he touched that swirling rainbow he would enter their dream, and they would share dreams together, as he shared dreams with Jonathan at home. To do this to a stranger without consent would be unconscionable, --like rape almost-- so he was careful to stay away. A blue haze filled the air as if the light of Aisses had transformed itself into a cool mist. It Mixed strangely with the greenish light of Terran 8, swirled as if on air currents which could be felt by Jason’s ghost-body. He was a part of the almost-invisible wind, a formless yet recognizable version of himself. {how does he feel? he’s very excited to see things which have bee described to him, yet scared by the strangeness of it. he thinks of Jonathan, misses JOnathan inensely wanting to share this, experiance, unacustomed to dreaming experiances of this sort without Jonathan, he feels ncomplete, needing the presance of another can be connected with his discussions of marriage in the next day or two, and of his ambivalance about freindship Jason wishes Harris were sleeping so he could invade his dreams and bring him to the wind. Harris would not mind. On earth controlling his dream-self often felt like controlling a robot from a great distance. There he could usually control other elements of the dream as well, not just himself, because he was the whole dream, holding the dream world within himself, and when he dreamed with Jonathan, his part was him and JOnathan’s part beyond his direct control, like a conversation. He he was an entity within the dream and most of the dream was beyond himself except for the whispy little wind form of him. One little Jason-shaped piece of wind walking alone through Aisses-blue swirling fog. He did not dream with Jonathan, he dreamed with the planet itself and all who slept there. '' I suppose looking into the Dream Plane of D’zeron from this Wind would be like looking into these houses but I don’t know where to look. Maybe it cannot be found from Jai-ten.'' '' '' A figure who seemed as solid as a man in waking stood before him. Tall and thin, in a simple white robe. looked like Jonathan, only much younger. Long chestnut hair framed a familiar heart-shaped golden face with deep dark eyes Jason grinned in spite of himself as his Wind-form solidified into Professor Scott-Harris, dressed in a suit as if he prepared to present a lecture at some formal conference, the kind he rarely attended. THis person--if it is a person-- shares my dream. Is this what happens when you touch the dreams of other lucid dreamers? DId I stumble into him? Should I apologize? jason’s fears swerled arround him changing the color of the wind, distorting his form. He calmed hmself by force of will. the dream visiter waited motionless and silent, but without a spirit of patience. '' '' Appearance could be deceiving. A man in Dream can appear as a cat or a dragon or anything. Creatures lives and dreamed on Terran 8 who were not men. The form of a man did not make this a man. For a moment Jason’s dream-confused mind fails to shake off the thought—perhaps the wish-- that it is Jonathan.'' Is time and space are different in the dream world. Hours can be lost or gained in dreaming, even whole nights and days sometimes''. Had Jonathan reached forward though forty years, or find a way to cross the gulf of space from Earth? “Dad?” Jason asks in hopeful confusion, realizing as he speaks that a younger Jonathan will not know him yet and'' that Jonathan has never had long hair. “I am ''not Jonathan Landon,” a Toneless and toatally alien version of Jonathan’s voice replied. ***would Lenn know of Jonathan and how would he know?Lenn is in communication with the Ancients “What are you?” “I am Lenn of the Ancient Forest,” He replied mechanically in Jonathan’s voice. His lack of tone seemed similar to how Rhonda spoke. Perhaps this creature also was unacustomed to vocal communication. “Your name is Lenn. Like Jonathan’s son, the one who died at birth?” Lenn continued without a pause, emotionless, “I have waited for my father. He could not return. You have come instead from the other world. He must heal the harm of the past himself. This is not your destiny, it is his alone. We have watched your arrival. There is much you do not understand, and great harm in your coming. You will fail and suffer. The Spacers choose destruction and wasted many chances. Their place here is forever gone. Paragangia also destroyed too much, walking in the way of their ancestors. Restitution is required. A son pays for his father’s mistakes. We do not welcome you.” *****correct intentions what would Lenn warn him about in this version and why would he bother? Lenn represents the Ancients? No one knows about them except the dreamkeepers, Sen’tran and Alexandreil. Is Jason here to harm them in any way? how Does Lenn know Jason was sent by Alexandreil?***?????********quetzal? what restoration are they asking from ALexandreil? does Lenn really know anything or has he just been sent for the messanger, and told what to say, rather than acting on his own? “Who are you?” “Lenn of the Ancient Forest. You will leave now.” [word this more fittingly} Jason lay fully awake in his bed in an inn on a backstreet of the alien port city Jai-Tan. His thoughts raced, as did his heart. '' Lenn of the Ancient Forest. '' '' Lenn—the twin brother of Tersh--- died at birth.'' As a child Jason believed he was alive. A childish fantasy, born of the loneliness of being, for all practical purposes, an only child. Harris’s comment about “Jonathan’s boys” replayed in his mind. Did the still-born twin of Tersh really live in the Ancient forest? How? Why? Did Harris know? What else did Harris know? ****DOES Harris know? why DID Harris say that? Jason silently cursed Sen’tran Jenzar for making Harris choose drinking tonight instead of dreaming. If Harris were here he would have answers. '' How does Lenn travel the Dream Wind to Jai-ten if he lives in the Ancient Forest? Does he dream in daylight, without Aissis? Or bend time? Was some evil dream creature on Jai-Ten masquerading as Lenn, drawing names from Jason’s memories and desires?'' THe messanger didn’t feel evil, and though the words sounded hostile, the feeling eminating from Lenn’s message was sadness, and loneliness. Lenn’s longing for the father who had not returned. Jason could relate to that. Jason willed himself back to sleep as quickly as he could, though not as fast as usual. The Wind was quiet and empty. In sheer frustration he screamed into the empty blue mist. Jason’s speech here needs to be adjusted to fit with Lenn’s, and with whatever happened there with Alex and his reasons for being here “Lenn! Talk to me! please! My name is Jason. I’m your brother. Jonathan is my father, too. He beleives you died at birth. I’m not a spacer, and I’m not Paragangian. I’m American! I’m an anthropologist! I don’t mean you any harm, I only want to learn about you, and Tersh, and D’zeron and dreaming. Paragangia sent me help them know what restitution is required. Please. Lenn! Talk to me, Let me help! Help me understand! I haven’t come to destroy anything! Whatever the problem was, we can solve it together. Help me to understand!” has told Jason when the project is first introduced that it is best for Jason not to know the details from the Paragangian side so that he will be able to more objectively represent the D’zeron side to Paragangia He stood in the empty Dream Wind listening to the echoes of his own voice, watching them ripple through the mist and disappear, leaving nothing but silence. He walked in dreams through the silently sleeping city of Jai-Ten, thoughts and feelings crowding his heart and mind. His new friend Harris was probably getting drunk loudly in the same place where Jason now walked in silence. But people awake, even drunk people, are invisible to the Wind. Jason wandered aimlessly, wondering who Lenn of the Ancient Forest really was; wondering and regretting whatever destruction he had agreed to help the Paragangians do on Terran 8. But he found no one else walking the Wind in Jai-Ten that night. He wandered through the city and the forest in a Dream Plane version of the air-car but without Harris or Anton it seemed lonely and boring. Surprisingly, for a guy who had never needed or wanted friends, he missed them keenly now. Near the port, he saw groups of small shapeless orange swirls of light flying on the wind. He watched them, realizing from their flight patterns that they were the flocks of rat-pigeons he had watched with Anton in the afternoon. Their furry bodies perched sleeping on the branches of the trees as their dreams forms frolicked in the wind. He tried to approach them but they vanished into the swirling blue mist, then reappeared when he turned away, as if teasing him, like wil’o’the whisps. {he would remember this when he sees Marrisyl ] if responding to this thought, they might do something which reminds him of willo the whisps, and something which evokes Serai, the Anchient forest creatures like will o the whisps when Jason and Anton see the creatures the next day Jason would tell antton about this dream experiance, and wonder if he might take one of these home with him for a pet when he returns to Earth. Anton will like this Idea but suggest that Aen’tran will never allow these creatures on the Marrion Jay. Discouraged and exhausted, he slept soundly through the rest of the night. He needed the healing of private dreams more now than the adventure of the Dream Wind. Time for his brain to sort and file these new realities. prophetic dream on waking which involves Harris and Serai, perhaps? befoer I can fully write this chapter I need to fully write about the time when Jonathan and ALexandreil were on Terran * before. THat time might be the subject of my next Nanao novel. I ll create a backstory file listing bits I need to write for my next Nano novel. 66serai gets jasons message 22 dreamers reactions and Serai gets Jason’s message place holding file -----------///------------------ D’zeron, Date (people hearing Jason on the wind should occur during this day, when they sleep that night, so not before Serai’s greeting from Jason through Aisses) -----------------///------------------- D’zeron, Date ????? rough draft: Aissis drew her to the high cliff again in the evening. Chores were done and her weaving apprentices gone home to their families. Will I soon have someone to go home to, also? You have seen him, Aisses, Haven’t you? Tall and dark and space-born, looking up into space thinking how strange it is to see you from below instead of from above? Will he take me away to distance stars, like Sh’harra, where I will never see you again? Did you give him dreams of me this night? A disconcertingly strange, unfamiliar melody echoed through her mind, and a sense of his presence so strong and strange it brought tears to her eyes, and fear for him. -----------------///------------------- 67 dneiras reaction to jason on the wind contained same text as pervious ch. check older files 68 tersh and chathalen reaction Tersh and Chathalen reaction -------------/////------------ Tersh and Chathalen felt an alien presence on the Dream Wind that evening. They couldn’t hear his words or travel the wind to meet him but they felt dim echoes of his shouts still rippling through the blue mist. They felt a thrill of anticipation. A destiny long awaited finally set into motion, coming to sweep them up into a world larger than the tiny village which had always been their home. [this is not realistic these two would NOT have the same feelings about this impending destiny. this suits Chath. but Tersh would be more upset knowing his son is going to leave him and die alone, where he fears Chathalen might not be able to be reunited with his family. But Tersh would be excited about Lenn returning, Tersh heard something else, also echoing in the Dream Wind with the voice of the alien, an undercurrent like a lingering scent in the wind: Lenn’s voice speaking from the Ancient Forest in the language of dragons. Startled, he awakened leaving Chathalen alone in the Dream Wind and lay awake in his bed the rest of the night, cheerfully contemplating his journey to the Ancient forest. Allissa will take this journey with me. 69breakfast with Harris there were two of this in differant places, ill sort that later Scene 10 Breakfast with Harris Awakening early, Jason sat down to a nice, relaxed breakfast alone in the pleasant and well-lit dinning room of the Aisses Oasis Inn. A peaceful haven in the bustling alien port, it did not seem to belong to the rest of the house. Morning sun shone through large front windows of frosted glass subtly swirled with pastel colors designed to break up the light and leave the mind of travelers from various planets free to imagine the color most suitable for an alien home world. Framed by white lace curtains, they let in light but not the sights or sound of the alien city. The arched, rough-cut wood beams supporting the low stucco ceiling seemed more for ambiance than structure. Painted metal beam supported the walls with a smooth secure strength and their soft matt finish seemed soothing in the ambiguously-colored sunlight. Of course, DaraJeen’s inn also offered a pleasant balcony where one could sit and eat breakfast in the alien sunlight feeling the alien air and looking out over the bustling port city. With culture shock beginning to set in, Jason wasn’t ready for that this morning. He desperately wanted to share his dreaming experiences from the night with someone, but DaraJeen was busy with other guests --she’d probably be spooked by his experiences anyhow--and was Harris still out drinking. Jason would meet with Rhonda later, but she wasn’t likely to be interested in dreaming. Maybe he would run into Anton while he was at the Marrion Jay to see Rhonda. it even make sense that Rhonda would make him return to the Marrion Jay for their meeting?If so why? Anton was interested in everything. But he realized he would have to hope Anton would find him, since he had no idea how to contact the boy. If nothing else, Jason could send a message to Jonathan, who might be able to reply in a week or so. Jonathan would definitely be interested. there not be a messaging station at the inn? need to write the rules for messaging As Jason turned his attention to his simple but familiar and well-cooked chicken-eggs with pork sausage and toast, Harris staggered in. Reeking of alcohol and much worse things, he swayed and bumped against tables as he approached. He dropped himself stumblingly into a chair across from Jason at the small round breakfast table. Sylvia followed silently at a greater than usual distance, as if embarrassed to be seen with him. “’ey dreamer, ‘ow d’ja dream? fin’ any new Wind frien’s?” The pale young man blanched even paler, Jumped up and grabbed his drink just in time before it spilled from the impact of the drunken Spacer against the table. Jason’s plate skidded to the edge, but Harris caught it before it fell and set it safely back down in its place, then grinned like a wildcat. A drunk wildcat. Jason stood speechless behind the table, staring blankly at him, unsure whether to run away or sit back down. He turned his eyes appealingly to Sylvia, who floated silently close to the ceiling, but she seemed not to notice him. Drawn to the room by the Spacer’s loud entry, DaraJeen greeted the drunken giant with an affectionate hug, and a kiss. “ ‘ey, ‘oney, look like ya ‘ad a good party m’ dear; ya needin’ anythin’ ‘fore ya go sleep it off?” She scrutinized him briefly and nodded. Apparently he passed inspection. Harris gave DaraJeen a friendly pat on the back so violent it would have probably sent the anthropologist flying. She smiled solidly, unmoved, straightening Dr Scott-Harris’s table, and shoving the tall disorderly Paraganian upright in the chair he had slumped into with the same casual attitude, as if he were part of the furniture. Then she turned to Jason, smiling sweetly, the perfect hostess “Please sit down and finish your breakfast, Honey. He means you no harm, I vouch for him absolutely. You know he still loves you, right? He’s just a little drunk for the moment.” There was something about DaraJeen that made her inexplicably hard to disbelieve, though the way she spoke to every alien in his own dialect could be a bit disconcerting at times. Jason drew a deep breath and sat down eyeing Harris suspiciously, his warm feelings from the night before somewhat cooled by this rather intimidating morning appearance. “See? He’s fine now” DaraJeen grinned, her pearly teeth gapped endearingly at the front, her dimpled face glowing round and cheerful. She straightened the table a bit more. “You know Harris is good, Jason. He just needs a little time to sleep it off.” She reassured “He’ll be fine by evening and everything will be just as it was. If you boys need anything else just give me a shout.” Harris stared drunkenly at his friend through glazed over, squinted eyes. “So, Jedi Jason” he asked again, stumbling over words in obvious effort to speak clearly. “ ‘ow’re yer dreams? y’learn anythin’?” Reluctantly, Jason collected his thoughts and tried to share his dream with the only friend he had on this planet. He was grateful for anyone at all to share with, but dismayed at the condition of his friend. “Actually Harris, I did meet someone. He called himself Lenn” “LENN?” The Harris staggered to his feet, sending the table skidding and Jason running away protecting his drink again. His food was not so fortunate this time. “You dreamed with the dead boy?” Even staggering drunk, Harris seemed to understand. “well done Jedi Jason! livin’ up t’all our expectations. Tell me all ‘bout it, kid. Tell me everythin’ “ Jason stood back silently, unsure what to do but sure he didn’t want to say anything more to this drunken giant. DaraJeen rushed in again, drawn by the sound of Jason’s plate shattering on the stone-paved floor. “Oh dear, I’m so sorry Jason.” She grinned cheerfully at Harris “Off t’ bed ya go now Honey”, and helped the much-taller man into her room to sleep it off. Harris staggered out of the room gracelessly, shouting back “Don’ leave wi’out me, boy! I wanna hear ‘bout it all in the mornin’.” Sylvia followed him at a distance, silent and dejected. I wonder why she doesn’t sober him up. 70 71 message office and planning to meet with Rhonda 31 x23 jason goes to the messaging office and determins his contact with Paragangia is now going to be RHonda while Harris is off duty. Jason declined DaraJeen’s offer of a new breakfast, grabbed his guitar and fled the inn as quickly as possible into the alien morning. The light seemed greenish though the sky was orange, and the air felt thick, hard to breath somehow. Jason wasn’t sure if it was culture shock, the alien environment, or just anxiety brought on by Harris’s drunken antics which made him feel this way. Probably a little of everything. Trying to calm himself, ***HOW does he try to calm himself. he would be carrying the guitar. does he play it? what is he wearing, and why?] he hurried though unfamiliar streets, past alien people dressed in alien clothing, past alien creatures and strangely constructed houses surrounded by alien plants. ***does he think of dreams with his father? painting with his mother? does he think of his peers in the department of Alien studies? Matthias? does he wish he had paid more attention to things outside his area of interest?] After a few blocks, he’s had enough. He stopped at a transport station, **what are they like? how far apart are they…every few blocks, perhaps, something like a phone booth] transporting directly to the depot where he had arrived in the port with Anton the day before. Once there he realized he didn’t even know how to get to the Marrion Jay. But he wasn’t in any hurry, so he looked around. Anton had rushed him through the depot so fast he had hardly glanced at it yesterday. All the business offices of the port seemed to be contained in this same building: messaging, getting permissions, tourist information, etc. In the messaging office Jason learned it would take several days --perhaps weeks—for a message to be relayed back to the nearest transfer station through various transmitters planted along the way. Resources of matter and energy were virtually unlimited in Paragangia, but from this distance transmission of messages was limited. This port belonged to the Earth alliance, so privileges were sold in American currency. Because of the time required for transmission through distant transfer points, only a certain amount could be sent each day. Messages were prioritized according a formula which considered importance, urgency, brevity, and how much the sender was willing to pay to the port authorities. Jason paid the top rate, recorded a text message as brief as possible, just greetings to his family and Matthias, and then a separate, longer message to Jonathan with details about Lenn and the dream. He paid top rate for that one also, but it was so long he know it wouldn’t be sent out for many days no matter how much he paid. He desperately hoped his parents would send him a message from Earth ---from home-- before he left Jai-ten and was again unable to receive or send messages. Anything. Even just acknowledgment that his message had been received. need to decide how much about the dream about Lenn Jason would pass on to ALexandreil and how /when ALexandreil would react. I think Jason would consider this relivant to his mission, as it is apparently another group of people ALexandreil might seek alliance with, ss at this point he would have messages from Matthias and his parents waithing for him, and a message with minor instructions from Alexandreil perhaps, trying to hint to him about Lenn. there should perhaps be a chapter here about him reacting to those messages. He inquired at the tourist’s office for information relevant to his needs as a man without a link on this port, and from there, with the help of a port attendant, returned to the ship which brought him to this alien place less than a day ago. with Harris out drinking, jason doesn’t know who he needs to report to, since Harris had been his contact person on the Marrion Jay. SHould he check in with Alexandreil directly? or with Darcy on behalf of ALexandreil? such a message would take time and he doesn’t want to wait. He can’t procede with his task because paragangian negotiators must be registed on the link, even if only temp link, it would take only seconds for him to temp link and registed himself, but he still doesn’t want to subjecct himself to this he sends a messge to the Marrion Jay with the help of the messaging office [they send it on his bbehalf enquiring what his next move should be and whom he should go through to contact Paraganga while harris was apparently off duty. from this he received back a message telling him to meet with RHonda in his observation room on the Marrion Jay. Sen’tran had ordered her to deal with him so they could get going as soon as he got going she is motivated to get him on his journey quickly 72anton again 31 x24 Anton Entering the Marrion Jay felt like a home coming. Even the too-clean but now refreshingly familiar smell of recycled air and the too-bright black hallways seemed welcoming as he made his way to the observation room. He was not looking forward to Rhonda and was quite early for that meeting, not having anticipated his hasty departure from breakfast. He thought about Anton. He wished he could share his dream with Anton, tell him what the rat pigeons look like when they dream, tell him about the port, and the trees and the ocean, tell him how right he was about Harris, maybe even apologize for having doubted his opinion on the matter. But he didn’t know how to contact Anton. If he had thought ahead, he could have sent Anton a message from the port office, but now he had no way of getting back there until someone with a link came to meet with him. He could ask Rhonda, but she would probably disapprove, and might not tell him. He decided, if all else failed, to try contacting Anton that way when he got back to port. During the journey Jason could call Harris just by speaking his name aloud in the observation room. Harris wasn’t there to here him now, but Anton might know Jason was coming, Anton might be hoping Jason called, Anton might be listening to that whatever it was which Harris set up for Jason to contact him. It would be worth a try. But he wasn’t sure what to say. Jason remembered when he first arrived, when he had had to call Harris that way. Jason had been so sick, and Harris had been so worried. Jason put off calling for as long as he could, but finally he went in there and Harris arrived within second, as if he had been waiting anxiously for Jason to call. ******add some transition here??? When Jason calls Anton, he blinks in instantly startles him, and hugs him fairly violently. Jason, I heard you were coming Harris said you’d be back to meet with Rhonda so he said I could look out for you but Sen’tran wouldn’t let me come see you unless you asked for me, Hows it going, hows Harris doing? he’s got his link shut down so I can’t contact him because he’s hiding from his dad did you see anything else interesting? did you get harris to fly in the Air car? Jason grabbed Anton’s shoulders and pushed him back to arms distance away ‘slow down Anton I can only answer on thing at a time.” you could talk a lot faster if you ahd a lik, I know you don’t’ want a link because you don’t like our technology and besides you don’t want your gentics read bbecuase you want to pretend Joanthan’s really your dad, that’s what Harris told me but it sure does make it hard to get any information. so, How’s Harris. Drunk. really drunk” Jason smiled “ and terrified of Aircars, and sunlight and trees, you were so right about him Anton. But I did get him to go for a ride, and even to fly it himself, even in the trees, and we walked on the beach, even though he was terrified of the water, and I think he had a pretty good time. I had a good time, anyhow. Wow Jason, he really does love you if you got him to do all that. I’m impressed, he would sure never do all that for me, and he loves me more than anyone, except you, apparently, “ and DaraJeen” they both added in unison, and then they laughed. What else did you see Jason? did you find crabs on the beach? I did I found a crab and I showed it to Harris and I asked him to bring it to you, and he said I should take it home to where it belonged instead, so I put it back. How long you gonna be at port? Maybe you could take me to the beach later if you’re here awhile. Where’s Harris? Harris is at the inn sleeping, he stayed out all night drinking, and didn’t come back until I was having breakfast, and even then he was too drunk to let me tell him about the dream I had. You had a dream? what kind of a dream? I read your book. And Jonathan’s book too…about D’zeron. Sen’tran won’t talk about it much, and If I talk too much he’s prob’ly gonna not let me talk to you anymore, so I’d better not say too much, Wait, stop” Jason grabbed his shoulder again, held him still..more or less still, anyhow… “Harris told Me apragangians can’t read. because they don’t have any written language, because they have the community mind.” “Harris is just stupid and Lazy. Of course we can read, we just have to Choose to learn like anybody else. “ I thought you liked Harris. Of course I like Harris, He’s my favorite, but nobody’s perfect, not even Harris. There are lots of things he’s never bothered to learn. He’s not a very good Negotiator, I mean, he’s got the skill and the personality for it, but he doesn’t bother to learn the things he needs to learn to be able to understand aliens. Spends too much time making toys and searching for the lost Paragan. I thought you were gonna tell me about the dream you had Yeah. I explored jai-ten on the dream plane, and Did you know those Rat pigeons can Dream? I saw them playing in the dream plane. you did the dream wind thing, like Jonathan? wow, Yeah I knew they could, Jonathan mentioned them in his book, remember? in D’zeron they call them Dragon Ferrets. but I didn’t really read the book, Jason, not as a book, I’ve never had a real book. I always wanted one though. but I can get book content through the link, so when I got here, I got your book and Joanthan’s book. they had them at the port community mind because there’s a guy Named George ehre who as a museum of Retrotechnology and he’s a big fan of yours, I talked to him and he’s really looking forward to meeting you. I tried to call Dara jeen but the Old Man wouldn’t let me. Said I have to let Harris have his freedom. but I’m glad you cam back Jason. “ also talked to someone in the dream plane, Anton. you ever heard about Lenn? Lenn? the one who died? you talked to him? yeah…I talked to him.I think. I don’t know for sure though. It might have been something else just pretending to be Lenn. He looked almost just like Jonathan, when he was younger. Awesome… I always knew he was still alive. So you found him, already? that’s great Jason. Well, I didn’t exactly find him, he just sort of accosted me in the dream wind and told me to go away. introduced himself as Lenn of the Ancient forest. and then he made me wake up, and when I get back to the wind, couldn’t find him again. It was a very strange dream. I tried to tell Harris, this morning but he was too drunk. Hay have you met Quetz’l yet? Oops, I gotta go now. message me again when you have time Jason. take me to the port again okay? and then he was gone, disappearing through the wall this time.